Si me hubiese fijado
by Uchi133
Summary: "Quizás si me hubiese fijado, quizás ella estaría conmigo" Eso pensaba Ritsu en la oscuridad de su cuarto.


¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir nada xD La verdad es que iba a escribir tantas cosas estas vacaciones que tuve, pero... al final nada, no hice nada de nada... Pero bueno... aquí traigo una historia triste, que bueno, describe un poco mi estado animico que tuve hace unas cuantas semanas y sentía que tenia que plasmarlo de alguna manera, además, lo que escribí siempre fue alegre! Necesito algo de variedad jeje. En fines, aquí os dejo mi nuevo fic llamado: "Si me hubiese fijado..." Ah! Y perdón! Quizás me coma alguna tilde o punto, pero es que este fic lo fui escribiendo a la marcha, lo siento!

**K-ON NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERÁ.**

En una habitación, donde desolaba prácticamente el silencio, había una chica de pelo amarronzado y ojos del color de la miel arrinconada en una esquina de dicha estancia. Ella estaba encogida y de brazos cruzados, mirando al techo blanco sin ninguna finalidad, sin la necesidad de crear formas con su imaginación o que haya cábida a otro acto. No. Su mente estaba centrada en un solo sentimiento: Dolor. Su pecho, en concreto su corazón, ardía en llamas por, quizás su optimismo característico en ella pues, le jugo una mala pasada.

En efecto, esa chica adolorida se llama Ritsu Tainaka y sufre de mal de amores.

La razón es simple, la persona a la que tanto apreciaba, consiguió una persona a quien amar, pero... ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿No tendría que ser feliz por ella? Si, eso es lo que su cerebro le decía a la oreja, no obstante su corazón se rompió a cachitos cuando su querida persona le dijo lo de "su príncipe azul".

A pesar de sufrir este dolor por tal noticia, ella nunca antes se imaginó que le pasaría esto, pues a esa persona que le tenía tanto aprecio, jamás la había visto como algo más, como si llegase a tener una relación seria, símplemente... Porque lo veía como algo imposible. Veía a esa persona como alguien tan especial entre sus amigos, pero solo en lo relacionado en la amistad. ¿Los motivos? Los desconozco... Lo que si sé es que esa persona a quien ama es una chica, cuyo nombre es Mio Akiyama, una joven de pelo negro con unos hermosos ojos grisáceos que cautivaron más de una vez a Ritsu (lo cual nunca entendió Ritsu como algo relacionado con amarle, simplemente pensaba que esa mirada... Le gustaba), pero ella ahora sufre por su ausencia.

Así pues, Ritsu se encuentra en un mar de dudas: "¿Por qué me siento así?" "¿Le podré ver de la misma forma...?" O mejor aún, "¿Le podré volver a ver...?". Eso se cuestionaba una y otra vez, carcomiéndose la mente, llegando al punto de que, en cierto momento, el silencio fue interrumpido con leves llantos de dolor.

- ¿Por... Qué...? Y-yo... -sollozaba en silencio- ¿N-no... No me fijé... Cuánto me importaba ella?-seguía sollozando.

-D-debería... De haberme... No...-La voz le quebraba cada vez más aumentando poco a poco el volumen del tono.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABRE FIJADO CUÁNTO LE AMABA?! -Rompió. Quebró. Caput. Ritsu empezó a llorar, a expulsar todo el dolor del corazón por medio de sus lágrimas, en la oscuridad de la noche...

"PUM..." Se escuchó. Parecía ser como si algo... O alguien hubiera caído...

- ¿Q-qué... F-fue eso? -Se preguntó a si misma entre sollozos Ritsu

Ella, poco a poco, se fue levantando... Y con cautela, se acerco al pomo de la puerta. Cuidadosamente fue abriendo la puerta...

Le vió.

Ella.

Cara de sorpresa.

Mio Akiyama. Suelo. Una nota entre sus manos.

Ritsu, al verla, intento desviar su mirada de tristeza para que no la detectase.

- M-mio... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Ritsu, mientras que intentaba ocultar su voz un poco afónica por los llantos anteriores.

- Y-yo... Llame a la puerta... Pero nadie contestó... Por lo que entré... -Constestó Mio con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, pues ella fue a su casa... dispuesta a entregarle algo, ya que notó el estado de su buena amiga en el instituto y sabía porque era... lo supo desde el momento en que le contó sobre su amante.

- Ah... Eso es porque mis padres no están, se fueron de viaje y mi hermano se quedó en casa de unos amigos -Contestó seriamente Ritsu

-Entiendo... Y-yo, bueno... Solo venía a darte esto -le muestra la nota bien doblada que sostenía en las manos- es... Para ti

- Ah, vale -coge la nota y... Por unos instantes... Nota esa piel... Tan suave... Y a la vez cálida- Mio... Yo... -Fue interrumpida al notar que Mio desvió rápidamente su mano de la suya

- Lo siento... Te tengo que dejar... Quedé con esa... persona... -Dijo Mio, desviando la mirada por completo de los ojos de color miel.

Puñalada para el corazón de Ritsu, con lo que no aguanto, esa resistencia que la caracterizaba, se desmoronó por segunda vez en ese mismo día y en poco tiempo. Entonces, antes de que ella fuera vista por su amor imposible, decidió encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando al otro lado a una Mio preocupada... Ritsu en verdad no quería que viese su estado actual.

- ¡R-Ritsu! ¡Vamos! ¡Abre! -Suplicaba Mio muchas veces a la par que propiciaba fuertes golpes a la puerta en señal de que abriera.

Pero Ritsu no tenia previsto hacer eso. No. Ella lloraba desconsoládamente, apoyada contra la puerta para que Mio no entrara.

- ¡RITSU!-gritó Mio- Por...favor... Abre... -Empezó a decir Mio muy triste y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar... Pero... ¿Por qué se encuentra ella en ese estado? Fácil. Ella le amó en su momento.

Si, en su buen día, Mio amaba mucho a Ritsu. Se conocían desde pequeñas y Mio la consideraba como su príncipe azul, quien siempre estuvo allí para lo bueno y lo malo, por lo que estuvo apegada a ella desde siempre.

El sentimiento de amor no dudo en aparecer, no obstante... Mio un buen día se dio cuenta que ella nunca la vió como algo más, solo como amiga... Por lo que con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando de parecer y encontró a otra persona que le empezó a gustar, además, el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo que tiro hacia adelante.

Así que... ¿Cual es problema de tanto dolor para ambas? Fácil... Ambas se dieron cuenta tarde de lo que tenían y perdieron sus oportunidades.

Para Ritsu por no haberse fijado en cuan importante era su mejor amiga para ella

Para Mio por no haberse armado de valor y expresar sus sentimientos antes de que emergiera la duda y que su amor fuera hacia otra persona.

Por tanto, en esos instantes, ellas dos se encontraban de espaldas, una detrás de la otra, separadas únicamente por una gruesa lamina de madera, echándose las culpas de lo sucedido a ellas mismas en un mar de lagrimas...

¡Ah! Y no olvidemos esa nota de Mio, la cual estaba estrujada en las manos de Ritsu con un pequeño mensaje escrito... "Lo siento, ahora es demasiado tarde...".

**FIN**

Y aquí acaba. ¿Un poco corto verdad? Pero sentía que con este poco me bastaba para poder expresar lo que quería decir... Asi que bueh... nos vemos en futuros proyectos que haga! :3


End file.
